


How it Should Have Gone

by UnrealRomance



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Rewritten Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 05:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6411043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnrealRomance/pseuds/UnrealRomance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The scene where you sleep with Fenris always seemed awful to me.</p><p>I mean, he was a slave just three years ago, and now all of a sudden-- while he's obviously angry and hurting-- you choose to come onto him like that? No way.</p><p>This is the option I wanted in-game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How it Should Have Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Short drabble is short

Fenris shoves me against the wall, angry and then sorry in an abrupt turn. He releases me, and closes his eyes, head drooping and shoulders hunched.

"Fenris." I cup his precious face in my unworthy hands and pull him to me.

He burrows into the side of my neck, arms at once wrapping around my waist and caging me against him. His breaths are ragged and uneven as he comes to terms with emotions he was never allowed to have before- ones he himself didn't allow before. "Hawke."

Fenris is beautiful and strong and free in ways no one else is...but he's still caged, in a way. Still enslaved, still bound...and I know if I take advantage of his weakness it may break him.

So instead of kissing him to show I care, I lead him to a chair in front of the fire and curl up in his lap. "I'm here, Fenris."

He sits so silently, all pointy angles and cold metal against my skin. Face hot and wet against my throat as he holds me close.

We spend the night this way, and though it leaves me sore and creaky in the morning- the tentative adoration in his eyes was worth it.


End file.
